


Awfully Affectionate

by RavenWhitecastle



Series: The Sinner and the Saint [29]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Attachment, Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Post-Episode: s04e11 If-Then-Else, Touching, Touchy-Feely, clingy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/RavenWhitecastle
Summary: The showdown at the stock exchange took its toll on everyone, but John notices the effect it has on Harold the most.





	Awfully Affectionate

The showdown at the stock exchange had taken its toll on everyone, physically and emotionally. John and Root had both sustained injuries, and the stress of barely escaping with their lives was immense. But all of the damage would heal with time. Root bounced back quickly, and Shaw did most of the leg work until John had fully recovered.

But even with everyone back in the field and the scars beginning to heal, John couldn’t help but notice that Harold seemed to be acting strange. Possessive. He was always hovering around John’s space when they were together. This was more than the normal affection that a man would show his boyfriend, or the physical intimacy they shared in the comfort of their own home. It seemed to John that Harold wanted,  _ needed _ to be in constant physical contact with him.

When they were at home, Harold insisted upon pressing up against John’s shoulder while they were awake and spooning while they slept, even though John suspected it wasn’t kind to Harold’s injuries. 

When they were in the subway or around the city together, Harold always found an excuse to touch John. Harold walked close to him with a hand on John’s back or wrapped around John’s wrist. John took extra care to walk at a pace Harold could match, otherwise Harold would limp to keep up and despite his best efforts, he couldn’t hide a grimace. 

If John was sitting at a desk or in the train car, Harold would find an excuse to stand near him or behind him, fiddling with the Machine’s circuitry with one hand and absentmindedly touching John with the other. It was only mildly distracting, and John wasn’t complaining, but it didn’t stop him from being concerned.

He decided to address it one night when they were laying together unwinding after a long day. Harold was curled up against John. It craned his neck at a funny angle, and John was certain that Harold would be sore in the morning, but every time John moved to change positions, Harold’s grip around John’s waist tightened. 

“Harold?” John said, running a hand through Harold’s hair. 

“Hm?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’ve been awfully affectionate lately.” 

“Is it strange for a man to show affection towards his significant other?” Harold had asked the question nonchalantly, but his grip had loosened.

John smiled fondly. “No, and as your significant other, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. But it does have me worried.”

Harold stiffened. “What makes you say that?”

“Ever since that night, the stock exchange… you’ve been…” John paused, searching for the right word. “A little… clingy?”

Sighing, Harold sat up, wincing as he stretched his shoulder. He left his hand on John’s tight, still maintaining contact. “I assure, you, I’m fine.”

“Oh, Harold,” John murmured, sitting up to join Harold and cradle Harold’s face in his hand, “I don’t mind. I just wanted to make sure you were all right.”

Harold took a moment to compose his thoughts, closing his eyes and leaning into John’s touch. He looked off into the distance when he started to speak.

“We came so close to losing everything down there. I knew it was dangerous, and I knew what was at risk, but… When you took that bullet, I…” He trailed off, taking a shaky breath. Reaching down to put his fingers on John’s wrist, he finished, “It’s just reassuring. To feel you, to know that you’re still… here.”

Smiling, John pulled Harold back to him, adjusting so that Harold’s head was resting on John’s chest and John’s arm was supporting Harold’s neck. 

“I’m right here,” he assured Harold as he let Harold lay still and listen to his heartbeat, “and I’m not going anywhere any time soon.” 

Harold nodded. John reached out to take Harold’s hand and soon drifted off to sleep, but Harold remained awake. He hadn’t meant to make John worry. He wanted John to be happy, so he promised John everything. But Harold didn’t know what was going to happen next. If he was being honest with himself, Harold truly thought he might not live to see Samaritan defeated. But John was more important, so Harold closed his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has given me SO much trouble, but I finally, FINALLY have something I'm happy with. Thank you all so much for your patience if you're still here and still reading. You guys rock, and kept me going when the going got tough!


End file.
